Saving Alison
by Niari Black
Summary: She didn't get her start in NXT... Ali got started in the organization known as "The Underground". A place where Wrestling mixes with the likes of MMA and Boxing. Once it gets in your system, its hard to get it out. Its like a virus. When "Black Ali" comes out no one is safe. Can Seth, Dean, & Roman save her before its to late? Tag along on a heartbreaking ride with these friends.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: This is a VERY physical story! The beginning 7 chapters are insanley violent. There is a lot of blood, the use of weapons like a metal chair & kendo stick without mercy, there is some "unwanted" touching involved, there are creeps, there are assholes... Well, there is what you would expect during a fight. *shrugs***

Tyler Muse is an Underground fighter who will fight anyone, anytime and anywhere. Standing at 6 feet 4 inches tall and weighing in at 200 pounds he was top dog in the male fighting leagues. Then there is Allison Black... Allison is an Underground fighter who has an old debt to settle with Tyler Muse. She stands at an even 6 feet tall and weighs 190 pounds. Right now? The two of them are about to be in the match of a life time. Top Dog VS Top Dog… What dog would come out on top? As each fighter enters from their designated entrances with their theme songs the crowd starts to get riled up again. From across the arena of 15,000 Allison's blue eyes lock with Muse's green ones. As the two of them arrive at the ring they seem to face off. The crowd gets even wilder at this. This is definitely the match of the year. Everyone was so excited that the arena of 15,000 was FULL! Muse stops at his side of the ring and does a few jabs and an upper cut before jumping in place to warm up. Allison stops at her side of the ring and does the same thing. The whole while, the two of them stare each other down from across the ring. The announcer in the ring starts speaking with that commanding and booming voice.

"Ladies and Gentleman... Welcome to the Underground!" The crowd goes wild again. He points a hand at her corner before saying, "In this corner, please welcome from Spring Valley, Wisconsin, Allison Black!" As she slides up into the ring she throws her hands into the air with a roar before throwing her fist out like she does in the WWE with the shield. The crowd jumps up into the air while screaming chants of different kinds. The announcer points to the other corner.

"And in this corner, please welcome from Chicago, Illinois... Tyler Muse." The referee calls both of them to the center and lays out the rules of the fight.

"Now I want a good fight. This is a no disqualification match so anything and I mean ANYTHING, goes. You fight until the other can no longer move OR you pin the other. Now touch hands." Black throws out her fists out while bouncing a little. As her and Muse stare each other down he spits on the floor of the mat with a glare. He steps back into his corner before she does the same with a spit of her own. As the bell rings they go into their stances. As they circle the ring Muse throws a jab out at Black, which she blocks, and kicks him in the side. He was going to make her pay for that and he did.

**A/N: What do ya' think so far? The Underground is not your normal fighting. It's real, it's painful, it takes a toll on one's body, mind, soul, and heart and it pays extremely fucking good money. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back at the hotel with Seth Rollins...**

As I am flipping through the many boring channels on the flat screen TV in our hotel room I cannot help but sigh a little.

"This is so boring!" Allison had taken off because she said that she had some business to settle and wouldn't say what while Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose had gone to the gym to work out.

_"I swear I've never seen anyone more obsessed with their body!" _As I continue to flip through the channels a certain commercial catches my eye...

_"Wait... What the heck?" _As I flip back to the previous commercial the announcer's voice comes through the TV.

_"I swear Mike; I've never seen so much hatred between two fighters!"_

_"I agree John! Especially between a female and male fighter!" _

_"You can see the emotion running wild here tonight as the fans here watching the fight are jumping up on their feet and being very emotional."_

_"Yes John, I've never seen the crowd more alive than right here tonight in the Underground Arena." _As I listen to the commentators I read the add.

"**Allison Black VS Tyler Muse! Top Dog VS Top Dog. Who will win and become the lead dog in the yard!? LIVE NOW! Channel 152!" **

I was shocked to say the least... Why would her name be on the TV screen? Why would she be fighting Tyler Muse? I thought she quit fighting? Hadn't she promised us that she was done with that Underground stuff? What made her go back? Did she ever quit? Was she lying to us the whole time? As I punch in the numbers for channel 152 I catch myself holding my breath. As the picture comes into view I stare shocked at the screen. I was as Tyler Muse picks up Allison and throws her into the steel gates that keep the fans out of the arena.

"Ahhh!" The ear piercing scream was audible to the fans that go even more nuts, the commentators and me. I wince when he roars in triumph. Sucking in a breath I watch as he picks her up and slams her down on the steel gates causing her to fall back on her shoulders and neck while her legs are in the air. Muse shoves her over and walks around with a victorious strut. I slap a hand over my mouth as the stinging becomes more and more intense in my eyes. At this moment Roman and Dean decide to walk into the hotel room.

"What's up?" Roman's voice pulls my eyes from the screen. As I stare at him and Dean all I can say is,

"She's at the Underground." Dean stiffens noticeably and Roman's mouth falls open.

"How do you know that?" Dean sounds a little on edge. I point at the TV.

"I've been watching for the past five minutes." The two other men give me weird looks and come to sit by me on the bed. We all suck in a sharp breath when Muse slams Allison down onto shattered glass. Arching her back off the glass with a scream she rolls away from the broken vase. How the fuck does a vase get into the arena? It takes a few agonizing minutes before she can get up and it makes my heart ache. As I watch her slowly get to her hands and knees Muse kicks Allison in the side. Somehow she manages to stay up and she grabs her side. As he turns around she gets up and kicks him in the gut. After that I watch her send a strong upper cut to his chin. He stumbles back, dazed and I cannot help but shove my fist into my hand.

"Get him." I whisper quietly to myself while Roman and Dean are glued to the TV. As she flips her long brown hair away from her face all three of us lean back. As her hair sticks to her back with a sickening splat. We notice that she has that crazed look in her eyes that makes Dean look away from the TV. As she licks her lips slowly she slides under the ring and pull out the kendo stick. When Muse turns around she smacks him on top of the head with it... Allison was in control of the fight, at least for now anyway...


	3. Chapter 3

Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were still glued to the TV when the announcer says,

"_We'll be back after this sort break." _At this they all started talking at once.

"What made her go back!?" Dean shakes his head at Roman's question and only raises his arms in a "How the fuck should I know?" shrug as he starts to pace.

"I thought she had quit so how would I fucking know?" Dean's voice is low and comes out in almost a growl. Seth rests his head in his hands and he simply says,

"I don't know… I just don't know." As the three of them are each lost in their own thoughts Ali is still fighting at the Underground Arena… When the fight comes back on they watch with horror Ali keeps attacking Muse without mercy and the worst part? She has that wicked look in her eye. She's in her "Black Ali" mood. Black Ali is when she is so angry and driven to see blood that she won't stop until her oppenet is beaten to a bloody pulp and she doesn't care about her injuries.

**Ali's Point of View**

As I send an uppercut to Muse's jaw I watch from under my fall of hair as he stumbles back, dazed from the blow to the jaw. I flick my tongue out and wet my chapped and bleeding lips before I slide under the ring and grab the kendo stick hiding there. As I slide back out I watch as Muse slowly turns to face me again. This is when I bring down my kendo stick on his head… With a sickening 'whack' Muse steps back again even more dazed. As I am fighting with Tyler Muse I hear a voice that I know very well scream,

"Whoop! Get 'em Ali!" As I turn around and scan the crowd I see her there. She's here at the Underground. Fuck. Summer Rae. My eyes go wide before I turn my attention back to the fight but I keep an ear and an eye on Summer.

"_I told her not to follow me! Ugh_." As I slam my first into Muse's face he slaps me, stunning me for a few seconds. As I stagger back I hear Summer talking to some random guys.

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh come on baby girl, I bet I can please you better than him…" Out of my peripheral view I watch as the man grabs Summer's butt. This pisses me off beyond belief.

"_Those pigs! How the fuck did Summer find her way here anyway!?_" Summer slaps the man across the face and watches the fight again. I turn my own attention back to the fight just in time to see Muse swing the kendo stick at my head. I duck, grab a hold of the stick and kick him in the back of the knees before punching him in the forehead. He falls to the ground with a grunt. The announcers are watching me very closely as I turn my attention back to the crowd.

"Well John, something seems to have caught the eye of Miss Black... I wonder what it is?" As the camera zooms in on my intense look towards the crowd I suddenly growl and throw myself into the crowd with a roar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dean, Seth and Roman's Point of View**

It's then that Dean, Seth and Roman watch you knock out some black man who had his hands all over Summer. Dean ripples angrily.

"What the fuck is Summer doing there!?" Dean stands up and glares at the screen.

"Why would Ali bring Summer there!?" Seth glares at Dean who goes silent immediately.

"You know damn fucking well the Ali would NEVER take Summer there!" Seth and Dean square off.

"Oh yeah sunshine? Then fucking tell me why Ali's there in the first place!" Seth and Dean get in each other's faces.

"Guys cut it out!" Romans booming voice forces the two to stop bantering.

"Guys, you better watch this..." As they turn their attention back to the screen Ali is pulling Summer from the crowd when Muse walks up and punches Alison in the back of the head. As Ali stumbles back she trips and Summer comes tumbling from the crowd along with her. As Summer falls they watch as Alison pulls Summer down to land on her instead of the floor. Summer grunts as she collides with Ali and stares at her with wide eyes and a drunken grin.

"Ohh- Ali. Hello! When did you get here?" Ali watches, dazed, as Muse pulls Summer up by the hair. Dean watches this before he starts to shake with anger. At this moments he kind of reminds Seth of a caged beast, waiting to be let out. As Ali tries to stop her head from spinning Muse presses himself up against Summer who struggles to get away from him. The camera zooms in on the two and their words can be heard.

"Get the fuck off of me! I have a boyfriend!" Summer struggles to get out of Muse's grip but she cannot. Muse whispers to her,

"I don't fucking care." Muse leans forward as Ali is standing to her feet.

"**GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!**" Muse turns with a surprised look as Alison spears him to the floor. He loses his grip on Summer and goes flying with Ali. Summer watches with her hands clasped over her mouth. The girl was fucking drunk and at one of these fights? That is never ever a good mixture. She could get raped, beaten, murdered or all three!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ali's Point of View**

"Don't. You. Ever. Fucking. Touch. Her. Again!" I land my fists into his face repeatedly. As he looks back at me with every blow I finally climb off of him and roar while flexing my arms. It seems that I've been hanging out with Roman Reigns a little bit to much. I kick Muse angrily in the side before walking over to Summer and checking her over. She has some red marks where Muse grabbed her but other than that she seemed okay except, she is piss ass drunk. The camera zooms in to her our words.

"Summer, what the fucking hell are you fucking doing here?"

"I followed you here." Summer smiles drunkenly as I rub both of my temples. I throw a lasting glance at Muse who is still on the ground but moving.

"Why would you do that? I told you that it isn't safe for you here! I told you that you couldn't come here." Summer pouts before bursting into tears.

"B-But Ali I just wanted to see my best friend fight! You never let me get past those fucking defenses you put around yourself" I flinch visibly as I pull her into a hug. Even though I am covered in blood and sweat she wraps her arms around. Her white shirt was defiantly going to be red after this. Kissing her cheek I turn to the camera and sigh heavily…

"Dean's going to kill me for this."

**Dean's Point of View**

I wince before staring at the floor.

"No I'm not." I whisper this very quietly but I think Seth hears me. I look back at the TV to watch Summer and Ali. My heart lightens a litte when I notice that Summer is done crying now. You could tell the girl was fucked up beyond all belief. Her eyes are blood shot and she has that sloppy grin on her face she gets when she is fucking wasted.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you but can you do me a favor?" I listen intently as Ali begins to tell Summer something that makes her nod eagerly.

"I need you to go sit by the announcers and stay out of the way. Got it? Muse is a bad guy. He won't treat you like Dean does… This guy is an animal." As those last words are leaving Alison's lips a chair gets bashed across her back. She screams out in pain but out of instinct covers Summer with her body to shield her from Muse and his attacks.

**Summer's Point of View**

As the chair comes down onto Ali's back I am doing all I can to keep from crying. She's shielding me from Tyler Muse. She was right! This guy is an animal! He attacks without mercy, he has no morals. He forced himself onto me right there on national television. Oh god, what if Dean saw that!? As the tears well up I look up and stare at Ali's face. Her face is scrunched up, blood is dripping down onto my skin and her eyes are clenched closed. As Muse finally tires of hitting her with the chair she lets out a breath she had been holding the whole time. She begins to whisper to me.

"Summer, listen to me… When I get up I want you to run, my keys are in my front pants pocket, and head back to the hotel. Don't look back. Don't worry about me. I'll be right behind you." I shake my head slowly as Muse comes around with the kendo stick.

"Summer. You have to do this. For me." She opens her eyes and they are pleading for me to follow her orders so I quickly stick my hand into her front pants pocket and pull out her keys. She smiles sadly at me and turns her head away slightly.

"Go." I slide out from under her, book it to the fence, jump over it and run out of the arena with my blonde hair flying behind me. Even with the tears running down my face I keep running. I run like there is no tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**3rd Person Point of View**

After Alison Black watches Summer Rae run out of the arena she turns her attention back to Muse who she still has to deal with. After she finished with this match Alison swears to herself that she would quit this Underground fighting. She now knew that if she continued down this path she would end up even more broken, in more than one way. She could also never forgive herself for getting Summer dragged into this, even though she is the one who followed her here… As she wonders how Summer is doing, she doesn't even realize that Seth, Roman and Dean are watching her on TV. Alison Black looks at the camera, slaps her hand on her chest a few times and shoves out her fist like the four of them do during the WWE. With a wicked grin and crazed look in her eyes she turns on Muse with a lead pipe to finish the job. About twenty minutes later she pins Muse after attacking him with the metal pipe. As Alison goes in for the pin and the crowd goes into an up roar and she wins the match. She had taken, literally, the beating of a life time from Tyler Muse but she gave back just as much and a little more. Muse got his ass stomped by a girl who took his title from him. As she slowly sits up in the center of the ring the referee offers her his decent sized hand, which she takes gratefully, and he helps her to her feet. Another referee hands her the Underground Champion Belt. She presses the gold to her lips and holds it in the air with both hands. She fastens it around her waist, the front of the belt covering her butt, and she allows the referee to raise her hand into the air as the announcer says,

"Ladies and gentleman, meet your new Underground Champion… Alison Black!" The crowd erupts into cheers as Ali simply stares into the air with closed eyes. She was still bleeding really bad so the medics pull her out of the ring on the little golf cart stretcher that they have there. She doesn't realize that the rest of the Shield is watching and is hurting really bad as the medics take her away on the stretcher… Alison also doesn't know that back at the hotel? Summer had not arrived… Ali would find this out soon enough and the guilt would rack up a little bit more every minute.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ali's Point of View**

As I am being taken out of the arena on the stretcher I throw my hand up into the air with a "Whoop! Whoop!" The crowd goes even more insane and hollers back at me,

"Whoop! Whoop!" As I lay back down on the stretcher the crowd is chanting my name. I can feel my body growing heavy but I fight off the sleep. As they help me into the medical room I don't say anything.

"Okay Ali, were going to patch ya' up real good 'n' send ya' home." I nod my head at Chuck, my personal medic. The guy is smart, knows how to fix up cuts and scratches so well that I sometimes can't tell that I have them. Now, I was surprised that I got Charles Benetton as my personal medic. I expected everyone else to jump on him before I got the chance but they didn't. I mentally roll my eyes but wince when Chuck presses a rag against my face. I suck in a sharp breath and grip the side of the examination table white knuckles.

"Sorry Ali, your cuts are deep." Charles turns to his assistant and says, "Start pulling the glass out of her back. When you're done I'll go over it and make sure we got it all." His assistant, a young Asian man named Ansolie Yunang nods once before heading behind the examination table. I watch him with both eyes as he pulls out tweezers from his medical kit. I shiver with a grunt before looking back at Chuck who makes me jump and hiss by pressing a rag to my forehead again.

"Asshole." Charles and Yunang chuckles before continuing their work.

"Maybe ya' should pay attention then hm?" Chuck smiles gently at me which causes me to roll my eyes with a grin.

"Probably but that doesn't mean I will." I shake my head, causing some blood to drip down my now uncovered body. I didn't realize they had to cut my shirt off. Shows you how much I need to pay attention huh? I wipe away with an,

"Eap! That was cold!" Yunang chuckles behind me which makes me look over my shoulder to see what he is doing. My eyebrows shoot up at how much glass he is pulling from my back. Then it dawns on me… I cannot feel my back.

"Chuck, did you give me something for the pain or to numb me?" Chuck looks up from stitching a cut on my arm.

"Yes ma'am. Did it kick in?"

"I think it kicked in a while ago." Chuck smiles a little before turning his full attention back to my arm. I wince a little as he begins to stitch it back closed. This fight took one hell of a toll on my body. God damn it, am I tired.

"_I'm going to shower and walk back to the hotel…" _Maybe walking back isn't a good idea but I needed some fresh air. It would allow me to think about what I need to do next. As I remember Triple H and Stephanie's voices I cannot help but shudder. Yunang speaks up at this.

"Are we hurting you Miss Black?" I glare at the ceiling.

"I told you not to call me that Ansolie but no, you're not hurting me." I mentally slap myself for allowing words to scare me. I just got out of a match that could have killed me! Why the hell am I so afraid of a few words? As my mind wanders time seems to fly by. I only stop thinking about my situation when Chuck waves his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I start from my though with a jerk which causes pain to surge through me. I lean forward slightly and grab my side.

"Ouch." Chuck helps me sit back up with a serious expression.

"Ya' need to take it easy Alison. You could have gotten killed out there tonight. Now listen up, I have some rules for you." I turn my attention to Charles as he being to go through the list.

"I don't want you over doing yourself, the stitches need to settle in. That means no carrying anything and I mean anything. Second, I'm going to give you some pain killers." He shoves a pill bottle into my hand.

"This will take down the swelling and reduce the pain. Take this every three to six hours or when absolutely needed. They will knock you out so choose carefully. Thirdly, I want you to go home and have a beer, throw your feet up and relax. Don't stress yourself out in anyway or form. Got it?" I nod once before locking eyes with Charles.

"I understand." I scratch my head and when I pull my hand away it is covered in blood. I stare at it with a frown. Charles chuckles.

"Fourthly, go shower. You smell like blood and sweat and it's stinking up my medical room." I scoff and roll my eyes as Charles laughs.

"Wow. Thanks so much Charles." I carefully put one foot on the floor then the other. Charles grabs my arm as I wobbly stand up. I wind my arm around his shoulder and lean against him for support.

"I think I'll skip the shower for now." As I get used to standing a take a couple of practice steps. Once I am finally able to walk on my own and stretch out my muscles I feel good. I wave goodbye to Charles and Ansolie before heading out the door. Once I'm out the door I head for the back exit. I need fresh air and I need it now.

**A/N: Ehhh? Do you like the story so far? :P Lemme know your thoughts!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS A FEW MONTHS LATER (3 OR 4 MONTHS AHEAD)**

_(Uh uh uh)_

_I was thinking about you_

_Thinking bout me_

_Thinking bout us (us)_

_What we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, (Yeah)_

_it was only just a dream..._

_So I travel back (uh)_

_down that road (road)_

_Will she come back? (Uh)_

_No one knows_

_I realize (Yeah)_

_It was only just a dream..._

"What song is this?" Seth's smooth voice floats through the air of Dean's house with a hint of depression in it. Shrugging Dean walks back into the living room with two coca-cola's in one hand and a miller light in the other. Leaning over the back of the couch a little Dean offers Seth a soda, which he takes with a soft "Thank you." and then he offers the other one to Roman who smiles a little before reaching back and taking the beer out of his hand. Dean reaches for the soda but Roman holds the beer out straight in front of him as he opens it.

"Reigns! What the hell man? Gimme my be- Nevermind." Shaking his head Dean jumps over the back of the couch and lands perfectly on his ass on the couch. Seth and Reigns raise their eyebrows black eyebrows with amused facial expressions. Seth motions at what Dean just did with his hand.

"That whole thing. What was that?" Seth pops the top of his soda before shaking his head and taking a sip of the ice cold soda. Dean's eyes watch as a drop evades Seth's mouth and slowly rolls down to disappear into his beard.

"_I wonder how much stuff disappears in that thing?" _Shrugging off this thought Dean pops the top of his own soda before reaching over, grabbing Roman's wrist pulling it towards him and taking a sip of his beer. Dean slowly sets Reign's hand back where it was before licking his lips. Roman grumbles which just makes Dean grin.

"You drank my beer." Reign's pokes Dean in the side of his face with a finger. Dean jumps a little at the unexpected touching. He slaps Roman's hand away with a quick glare.

"You mean I drank _my_ beer." Dean looks at Roman and does that famous "Whatcha gonna 'bout it sunshine?" shrug. Reigns shakes his head with,

"No, I mean my beer. You offered drinks and i chose this one." For emphasis Reigns holds up his hand holding the beer and waves it back and forth a little. Dean laughs a little before rolling his eyes at the TV and flipping the channel. His face scrunches up when "Total Divas" comes on the screen.

"Jesus, if she was here she'd say that this wasn't real TV and that we should watch The Walking Dead or Wrestling." The three of them burst into laughter which slowly dies into a dead silence. After a few minutes Dean pushes himself up from the couch, shakes his head and heads down the hallway towards the bedroom. As he walks past a shelf filled with pictures of the four of them he sends the shelf flying down the hallway with a strong kick. As everything shatters Seth and Roman appear at the end of the hallway. Seth's brown eyes are sad and huge while Reign's facial expression holds no emotion but Dean can see the storm brewing in those eyes. Dean ignores them more than that and continues to walk down the hall through the broken glass barefoot. He doesn't even wince when the glass goes in through the skin of his feet. He throws open his bedroom door and lays out on his bed. Stretched out on his back he hears noises coming from the hallway. Reign's walks in with the pictures he picked up off the floor. They were now out of their cases and some of them were ripped. As he sets them on the empty dresser top Dean feels a pain stab at his heart. Placing his arm over his eyes to shield himself from the guilt of those happy pictures he closes his eyes.

"What the fuck happened? Where did we go wrong? Why? That's all I want to know is why!" Dean's voice begins to shake with anger and shutting off emotions. As he clenches his eyes a tear rolls down his face. Reign's winces and takes a seat on Dean's bed. Leaning himself against the headboard Roman doesn't say anything. His presence was comforting enough for Dean since he rolls over onto his stomach and shoves his face into a pillow.

"Reigns, where did she go?" Reigns shrugs causing the bed to bounce a little.

"I don't know."

"Have you ever thought that maybe she wasn't as happy as we thought?" Seth's voice breaks the silence that had settled over the two. Dean rolls over and lays his head next to Roman's knee so that he is now laying straight.

"What surprises me is that none of us knew. None of us. How could all of us have missed it?" Dean's voice is accusing towards everyone, including himself. Seth walks into the room and lays himself on the vacant spot on the bed. He folds his arms and rests his chin on them.

"Summer, Caitlyn, Roman, AJ Lee, Ziggler, Brianna, Nicole, Sheamus, Wade, Beth, Edge, Tamina, you and me… That's fourteen people that couldn't tell how unhappy their friend was. Doesn't that say something about us?" Dean locks eyes with Seth.

"That says something about her." Roman stiffens slightly.

"What do you mean Dean?" Dean looks at Roman with a scrunched up face.

"She is great at acting. She tricked all of her closest friends. Doesn't that make her a bad friend then too? She tricked us." A heavy silence falls between the three of them.

"Anyone home?" A really familiar voice has the three jump out of the bed and all run towards the door at the same moment. When they all try to fit through the door they get stuck. They start to freak out when they hear footsteps coming down the hall.

"Seth get out of the way!"

"It's not me! Roman takes up the most space!"

"Shut up." Roman reaches an arm around the other two and shoves them out the door as he sucks in his gut. The other two fly into the wall and tumble over each other. As they lay there on the floor a tanned hand offers them help up.

"Are you okay Seth? Dean?" The two of them look at the hand and follow the arms up to the shoulder, to the face.

"Hey…" Tears stream down Seth's face and Dean's as Roman pulls an unexpecting girl into a hug. She wraps her arms around Roman's waist before burying her face into his chest.

"Hey Romeo…" Reign's lets out a sob that he had been holding in for months. She starts and looks up at him with big blue eyes. This makes Roman sob even more since he notices that they are the clearest they've ever been in the two years that he's known her. She reaches up and wipes away his tears with her thumbs. She cups his face and brings his forehead down the one inch to her lips.

"There is no reason to cry Romeo." Roman laughs at his long silenced nickname. Wiping at his eyes he smiles down at her. Dean and Seth are still on the floor so she steps back and offers them her hands. They take them in a trance like state and when they are on their feet Seth throws his arms around her, which she was expecting since she already had her arms thrown open, expecting him. She entwines her long tang fingers in that soft two-toned hair that she has missed playing with so much. Seth was stilling crying but now smiling when he notices the people behind her.

"Phil? Jeff? Matt? It's been a while!" Jeff and Matt wave little and Punk grins. Seth looks back and forth between her and them.

"Since when did you start hanging out with them?" She raises and eyebrow and Seth blushes.

"I mean, how long have you been friends with them?" She smiles, a little sadly before saying,

"Since I first became underground champion."

**A/N: Mwuhaha. I cannot stay in the present the whole time. How would that be any fun? **


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**Dear Readers,**

**I am currently revising this story. **

**At some point I think I got it confused with "What Friends Are For" and I need to fix it…**

**SO! Expect revised chapters, completely NEW chapters, and updates in this story!**

**Thank you for understanding! – Niari Black (4/27/2014) **


	10. Chapter 9

**Alison's POV**

Walking home I felt the weight of my tired muscles slowly disappearing... I had just left out the back door of the Underground Arena and was now heading down a random street named Pulp Avenue. Slowly reaching up to wipe my brow I pause. My blue eyes stare down at my hand, pale and shaking, covered in blood and sore. As I watch my hand twitch in front of my eyes I slowly closed my eyes and wipe the blood from the forehead, which doesn't work out that well since my hand is covered in still wet blood.

_"I won that fight but the War is still on the line..."_As I resume my walk down the dark alley to my left I catch myself scanning my surroundings and listening carefully to all around me. I round the end of the alley and enter into the busy walk way. People glance at me, some back up in fear and others come up and ask me for an autograph. I smile as brightly as I can and try not to act or look to intimidating. An older man comes up with a twelve or eleven year old girl in tow who is red faced and wide eyed. He smiles brightly at me and offers me his hand.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Ferdinand." I smile brightly and stick out my hand, which is covered in blood.

"Hello, I'm Alison." The man named Ferdinand nods his head slightly with a smile on his face. The man had to be in his late thirties but he was very handsome in his own simple little way.

"My daughter here, her name is Samantha, is a huge fan of yours and she wanted to meet you but it seems her shyness has gotten the better of her." I laugh a little and lean down to the girl who only stands at about five feet and three inches. It's then why I realize what would scare her off. I'm covered in blood… I look down at myself and sigh a little.

"Sorry about how I look… I couldn't stay inside any longer." The man shakes his head and the little girls eye shine.

"We watched your fight over at the hotel on Third Street."

"Mr. Meranies little place? How's he doing?" I raise my eyebrows at the man. Smiling a little he says,

"He's doing great! The little place is booming with business after you help him…" Blushing madly I scratch at the back of my head. Ferdinand laughs gently and says,

"Don't worry. He just always says how grateful he is that a big super star would go out of her way to help a little old man and his business." I laugh a little and lean down towards the child named Samantha. I offer her my hand which she eyes with sparkling brown eyes that remind me of Seth's and she slowly sticks out her hand before pulling it back. After another second or so she grabs a firm hold of my hand and we shake hands. I smile brightly and she lets go and steps out from behind her father.

"Y-You're such an i-i-inspiration to me Mrs. Black." I start at her words and place a hand over my heart as she continues to speak.

"You're my idol. You're so strong and I know that you are the type of person that would do anything to help your friends or someone in need. I really love that about you and I want to be as good a person as you." The little girl crosses her arms and puffs out her chest triumphantly. I can only stare at her with my hand on my heart and tears stinging in my eyes. I reach out and ruffle her hair.

"Well, would the two of you like anything?" Deep down in my heart I know that these are two people who will be in my corner no matter what happens with my career in the WWE Universe. Alison's father looks between the two of us before Alison hisses at him,

"Offer her to some dinner dad!" Mr. Ferdinand laughs before smiling at me.

"Would you do us the honor of accompanying us to diner Mrs. Black?" I scratch my chin thoughtfully before shaking my head.

"I have to get back to my hotel and clean up before my friends begin to worry too much... However, I would like the two of you to receive tickets to every show so, I'll take your phone number and then I'll contact you with more information. Now you, little Samantha, you can be as strong as you want to be. I really needed to hear those words from someone and I owe you a lot for telling me those words and meaning them whole heartedly. Thank you, Sam." I pull little Sam into hug and she bursts into tears as my own eyes begins to drip with tears.

"It's only the truth Mrs. Black... I'm glad that I could make you feel better though." We pull away from each other and I kiss the top of her head.

"Expect a call from me sometime soon okay?" Samantha's father nods in acknowledgment.

"Thank you Mrs. Black." I shake his hand one final time before parting with,

"It's nice to know that there are still good people in this world."

"You're one of those good people Mrs. Black." I wave to the two of them before walking off towards the street lights. I hear Sam squeal and giggling while her father's deep laughter carries down after me. My eyes slide closed as my own smile caresses my lips.

_"It's good to know that there are still good people like that in the world..."_I smile again before glancing in the window of a random bar. I stop dead in my tracks.

"What the hell?" I stare in the window at Summer Rae and AJ Lee drinking and laughing and falling over drunk. When the two of them see me they slowly wobble their way out of the bar and collapse into my arms. I stare sadly at the ground and clutch the two of them close.

"Summer, I thought I sent you to the hotel?" Summer looks up at me with lidded eyes and a stupid grin.

"I *hiccup* was heading back when *hiccup* I r-ra-ran into AJ!" AJ smiles at me from my side with lidded eyes also.

"She stopped to watch your fight with me." Sadly, I had sent Summer away about a half an hour ago and the fact that she only got about two blocks away is a little sad. I rub my temples with a heavy sigh.

"Okay girls, up ya' go." I throw AJ and Summer over a shoulder at the same time. They squeal and kick their legs as they grab a hold of me. I don't even notice that my stitches rip open and I begin to bleed from my face. The hotel was luckily only a few more blocks away. The two or three blocks would not take long to walk since I have long legs but... shit I was going to be in so much more pain after this. As I head down towards the hotel Summer and AJ pass out on my shoulders. These two girls are very light so even i my condition they aren't that heavy. Yet, it would be so much easier to carry them if I was in full health.

_"Am I ever going to catch a break? Why is my life so damn difficult when all I want to do is stick up for my friends and fight for what is right? Ugh... Fighting for what is right is never easy."_As I am lost in thought I don't realize that I am already back at the hotel. When I realize where I am I notice that the clock on the bank down the road reads midnight. I sigh and go in through the revolving doors with AJ and Summer Rae still on my shoulders. When I enter into the hotel I head straight for the elevators. Hitting the button for my floor I lean against the back of the elevator a little since it won't bother AJ or Summer since they are out cold. When the doors slide open I step off, very stiff. Standing in place for that little while was very fucking painful. As I head down the hallway to my right I head to room 1152. I maneuver AJ, since she is so much smaller, to balance her so I can open the door. As the door slowly opens I kick out my foot and slam it open. I stumble into the little hallway time thing and crash into the wall with my shoulder. Grunting in pain I pinch my eyes closed. When I try to open them blood gushes into my left eye so the only one I can see from is my right eye. I notice that Dean, Seth, and Roman are staring at me with wide eyes, mouth hanging open and Seth's eyes are wet. My heart hurts at the sight of him. I never meant to hurt my friends but now I know that they know what happened at the Underground... It hits me then, as I crawl onto the bed to lay Summer and AJ down that my belt is still around my waist. Summer wraps her legs around my right and clings to my right arm with a death grip. I grunt out in pain and slowly move AJ towards Summer so that Summer will latch onto AJ instead of me. This works since Summer and AJ grab onto each other in their deep slumber and don't let go.


	11. Chapter 10

**Alison's POV**

Slowly pulling myself off the bed, in hopes that I don't disturb AJ Lee and Summer Rae, I feel one foot hit the floor as I slowly crawl backwards. I cannot help but feel like an animal trapped in a cage. The three sets of eyes boring into every inch of my body is enough to make me go insane!

_"They make me feel like I'm a traitor of some kind… Then again, I guess I am. I did break the promise I made to them but only because I had too!" _As I stand up to my full height I go to rest my hands on my hips but find myself stroking the leather of the belt around my waist instead. As I am lost in thought about what to do next a sudden hand on my shoulder forces me to jump. I turn towards the person with a wicked look. Grabbing his wrist I shove his hand off my shoulder. Dean simply stares at me with sad eyes. The beating of my heart gradually slows and I can't help but wince at the pain in shoots through my heart.

"Alison, what are you doing?" Dean's voice is so soft that I almost can't hear him. At his words I feel a sigh escape past my blood dried lips.

"I'm sorry. I was lost in thought and you freaked me out a little." I smile brightly at Jonathan who simply drops his gaze slowly until it lands on the belt around my waist. After a small smile flashes across his face he drops his gaze fully to the floor. I turn and smile at the other two men as well.

"Rollins, did you eat dinner?" Seth laughs a little before smiling that perfect white smile at me. With a nod of his head he answer my question with,

"Yes Alison, I ate dinner." I feel myself quirk an eyebrow.

"And what exactly did you eat?" I feel my mouth twitch into a smile when Seth scratches at his bear with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Let me see here… I had a steak, a small salad, some raspberry iced tea, and a bake potato with sour cream and butter." My stomach chooses that moment to growl, letting me know that it's hungry. Seth raises his eyebrows at me with a cocky grin.

"And what did you eat for dinner Alison?" I laugh a little and wave him off with my hand.

"I'll eat after I am done showering. Reigns, did you call Ashley today? Your little girl called me three times." _(I don't know if Reigns has kids and if he does what their names are but I didn't feel like looking them up so I picked a random name for his child!)_ Roman that giant Samoan grin at me, which makes me want to grin back, before running a hand through his long black hair.

"Of course I did! I had to, especially since she wants to talk to you, off all people, more than me." With a teasing tone in his voice he sticks out his tongue at me. I stick my out in response before chuckling a little.

"Anyway," I shake my hair with my hand a little, "I'm going to go take a shower. Ambrose, will you make sure that they don't get up from that bed?" Ambrose locks eyes with me before nodding a little. I set a hand on his shoulder before removing it and walking away. As I head down towards the bathroom I can feel Ambrose's eye following me. Stepping into the bathroom, I flip on the lights and close the door behind me. I shuffle farther into the room, a slightly limp to my step.

_"Man, I hate that it's always a first reaction to act like I'm fine, even in front of my friends." _As I head over to the shower I instantly feely my hands reaching for the water faucet out of instinct. As I let my body take over, my mind wanders back to what happened today…


	12. Chapter 11

**3****rd**** POV**

Snapping back to reality Alison looks up from the floor, blinks a few times at the wall before she suddenly realizes that she's in the shower already. Stuffing her head under the floor of the water she watches the blood wash down the drain. Reaching up slowly she begins to rub the blood from her hair before she adds the shampoo and conditioner.

"I'm tired…" As she continues to wash herself a sharp knock on the door makes her jump. The door opens a little and a soft voice says,

"Alison, Summer and AJ Lee are awake and they are asking for you…" Seth's voice carries slowly over to me before I stick my head out from behind the curtain.

"Thanks Seth. Hey, come in here for a second… I have to tell you something." Seth's eyebrows go up before he steps into the bathroom, a little hesitantly.

"Well come on, come in here Seth." Seth shakes his head slightly before stepping into the bathroom and closing the door again. He heads over towards the shower and leans against the counter of the sink.

"What do you have to tell me Alison?" Seth's voice holds a lot of concern and curiosity. Alison sticks her head back in the shower and finishing rinsing off.

"Actually I have a favor to ask of you…" Seth's eyebrows go up but Alison cannot see this.

"And what favor is that?" Alison chuckles a little before reaching out from the shower and grabbing her towel.

"I need you to order some pizza for me…" Reaching for her clothes, Seth simply stands there laughing. A few minutes later the curtain opens and Alison is dressed in a baggy t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Seth smiles at her gently before waving her over. Alison steps up to Seth with a little smile.

"What am I ordering?" Seth's voice is gentle as he snakes an arm over Alison's shoulders and pulls her into his side. Alison snakes an arm around Seth's waist in response and takes in his natural scent. The man always smelled good, no matter what he's doing.

"Supreme with a two liter of Mtn Dew." Seth laughs a little before grinning at Alison.

"Are you going to share that with Summer and AJ?" The roll of her eyes makes Seth go into another fit of giggles.

"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want to share a pizza either." Sticking out her tongue at Seth Alison heads towards the door before a hand around her wrist stops her. Looking back with slightly large eyes, Alison eyes Seth curiously.

"What?" Seth gently pulls Alison towards him before lifting her up onto the counter. He waves the medic kit in front of her.

"I have to put some stitches on that before it starts to bleed again." Alison sags her shoulders with a loud sigh.

"Fine." As Seth gets to work on patching up Alison they share a warm silence between the two of them.

"Have you talked to Maxine at all?" The question is out of Seth's mouth before he can grab a hold of it. He is a little surprised when Alison says,

"Now that you mention her, I was going to call her tomorrow. Why?"

"I think that you need to tell someone what is going on with you… You obviously don't trust those of us here." A glare from Alison makes Seth get the chills.

"Shut up. I just can't tell anyone... I'm not sure that I can even tell Max either." Seth's heart slows a little at her words.

"Alison, I just think that you ne-" Gentle fingers rest themselves upon Seth's tanned lips and instantly quiet him.

"Seth… Stop, please." Seth nods once which allows Alison to pull away her fingers. Feeling a little colder now, Seth continues to stitch up Alison.


	13. Chapter 12

**Alison's POV **

After Seth finishes stitching up the clean wound on my forehead, he places the medical kit back under the sink without comment. He then proceeds to stands next to me before leaning against the counter in the bathroom. I lean on him a little, a huge yawn over taking me. As I yawn Seth cannot help but to laugh. Snaking an arm around my waist, he pulls me closer to him. With a quiet yelp of pain, I whimper into Seth's side. Realizing what he had done Seth starts to apologize to me.

"Oh. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you." His voice is soft and panicked which causes me to look at him with pained filled eyes. Wincing visibly, Seth looks away from my eyes but I hug Seth a little tighter which makes him melt with happiness and hug me back. You see, to Seth? Me, Alison Black, is like a baby sister! Not to mention that Seth is twenty-seven years old and I am only eighteen years old… So, yeah I'm the baby of the group, it is no longer Seth himself. As I pull away from Seth and pick up my cell phone from the counter.

"I'll call Max tomorrow." I slide my smartphone into my shorts pocket.

"I need to get some food and get a good rest. Tomorrow is my first day off in three weeks." Seth seems to choke on the breath he was sucking when he beings to cough. He turns to me with wide eyes.

"W-What!? YOU'VE BEEN WORKING FOR THREE FUCKING DAYS STRAIGHT!? What the hell? WHY!?" I put my hands up in defense.

"I can't tell you. If I tell then it will hurt all of us in the long run." Seth's eyes hold a lot of confusion but he bites his tongue and doesn't ask.

"Thank you…" My voice is soft as I yank the bathroom door open. With my gaze on the floor, I put a smile on my face and walk out into the main room of the hotel room. As soon as I am seen by Summer and AJ they begin to talk excitedly:

"A-Ali!"

"Ali!"

"HELLO!"

"Ali, I want another beer…" AJ pouts at me and I roll my eyes.

"I want one too!" Summer begins to pout as well. I grab the bridge of my nose before leaning against the wall with my ankles and arms crossed.

"Ali, will you sing to us?" AJ and Summer stare at me with big eyes. Reigns raises an eyebrow at me and chimes in with,

"Yeah Ali, sing to us." I stick out my tongue out at Reigns who grins evilly.

"What should I sing?"

"Waiting for Superman by Daughtry!" AJ and Summer cry this together at the same time. Laughing, I pull a chair from the kitchen and sit down, facing the two other girls. I pull out my phone and type in the words _Waiting for Superman by Daughtry _before clicking one of the links. As the music begins to sway, I can feel myself wishing that Ambrose would save me along with the rest of our friends…

**Waiting for Superman by Daughtry**

_She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days  
She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles  
She's talking to angels,  
Counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
Falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
Waiting for Superman  
She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse  
Nothing's making sense  
She's been chasing an answer, a sign lost in the abyss,  
This Metropolis  
She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"  
She says, "If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this,  
Left without a kiss."  
Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah  
She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...  
...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
Oh, at the speed of light  
And she smiles  
She's talking to angels,  
She's counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers,  
She's falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, yeah, in his arms, yeah  
She's waiting for Superman...  
...to lift her up and take her anywhere  
Show her love, oh, and flying through the air  
Save her now before it's too late tonight  
She's waiting for Superman…_

After the music fades, Summer and AJ are deep into slumber once again. I look towards Ambrose who is watching me with sad eyes. I grin at him and this makes Ambrose turn away from me and my smile falters…

"_Why is Ambrose being so cold? He has been through the same thing as me so…. Oh yeah, they don't know what I am going through. I haven't told anyone yet."_ I am defiantly going to need to call my friend Maxine tomorrow! I need someone to talk to and right now? Max is the only one I feel I can totally trust. Max has been there for me since we were both in seventh and eighth grade.


End file.
